Microcomputers have found widespread use owing to technological improvements providing substantial computing power at low cost. The most common form of microcomputer is referred to as a personal computer owing to the intended marketplace. A typical personal computer comprises a central processing unit (CPU) including a microprocessor chip and random access memory (RAM) and read only memory (ROM) for storing programs and data to be used by the CPU. The CPU is typically connected to one or more disk drives for providing permanent mass storage of data and application programs. To provide a user interface, each system typically includes connectors for connecting to a keyboard as well as to a video display monitor. The CPU implements programmed instructions stored in the memory to manipulate data. During operation, the programs are stored in the RAM. However, when not being used the programs and data are generally stored either on a hard disk drive, a floppy disk usable in a floppy disk drive, or on a tape readable via a tape drive.
A typical CPU, such as in an IBM compatible personal computer, includes a main circuit board providing connections between the microprocessor and RAM and ROM memory as well as suitable address, data and control buses. Expansion slots are provided on the main circuit board for connection via interface circuit boards to peripheral devices. A standard computer configuration includes interface boards for connection to the monitor as well as providing input/output (I/O) interface boards. A typical I/O interface board includes one or more parallel ports and/or serial ports. The parallel port is typically used for connecting to a parallel printer, while the serial port is typically used for connecting to a serial printer, modem or other peripheral device.
Often, it is desirable to add peripherals to an existing personal computer system. A printer or modem can be purchased and readily connected to either the parallel port or serial port, as required. Adding mass storage devices, such as floppy drives, hard drives or tape drives can be more complicated. Usually, it is necessary to open up the CPU to add interface cards and/or install the drive. While such an operation can be readily performed by one skilled in servicing personal computers, the same can be difficult and frustrating for one not so skilled.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.